Silver Keys
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: This is the revised verion of kagome a hanyou what except she's gonna be full demon cool right what lies in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Silver Keys

Author: Mistress Ahiru a.k.a Princess Fluffy

Summary: Ahiru is a cat demon that travels with kagome and she is the mistress with the keyblade as well as kagome. Ahiru meets Bankotsu and sparks fly and what's up with her little outfit?

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Rin

Inuyasha/kagome

Sango/Miroku

Ahiru/Bankotsu

Note:

Ahiru is kagome's sister and kagome's mom will be named Rue. Kagome will be a full cat demon unlike her sister.

That is all.

Story Start:

It was bright, sunny and beautiful. It reminded me of home back in the forest. Well that wasn't really a home but you could call it a home away from home. It was just like that place and I couldn't deny that the scent of forest, pine and fresh cut grass soothed me. I can't remember the last time I felt like this, so calm, so at peace with the world. I looked next to me at my sister who was taking in the scenery.

"Kagome?" I started. I don't know why I called her name I didn't really have anything to ask her except....

"Yes Ahiru?" She spoke as she looked at me. I turned from her and stared at the clouds.

"When can we reveal the truth?" I asked. I was tired of living in secret. I felt her aura take a turn and I expected the worst.

"Soon." Was all she spoke before I heard a scream? I felt my hold over my human side slip away as I changed from mortal to demon. I was dressed in a black leotard with a white belt and black thigh high boots. I also wore a cloak a black one. I had white tiger ears and a fluffy white tail that swished. I jumped up into the trees and looked back.

"Kagome you comin?" I asked.

"Yea." She nodded. She looked up and jumped to the tree I was in. Her black hair got longer and her ears were pure white with black tips. Her tail was black with a white tip she still wore her school uniform. A white sailor suit with a red tie and a green mini-skirt her knee high white sock and her brown loafers. I looked around and sniff and I smelt the scent of a human and a bird demon. I jumped down and grabbed the little girl as the bird demon tried to peck at her. She had some of her hair in a ponytail and the rest cascaded down her back. She had on an orange kimono and was bare footed. She looked about 16-17 years of age.

"Nii-chan!" I cried giving her the young girl. I spread out my hand and a keyblade appeared. It was black with a purple handle. I saw the giant crow demon try to make a grab at me but I put my sword out slicing the bird in half. It coughed and screeched before it died.

"Nice work girl." I heard a voice say. I looked back to see a gorgeous black haired man. His hair was longer than mine but it was braided and he had a childish face. He had stunning blue eyes and he wore a white kimono top and a hakama he had armor as well. He was carrying a giant sword that looked very familiar.

"Banryu?" I spoke in a whisper. I looked back to see kagome healing the small girl that we just saved.

"He has sacred jewel shards be wary of him." Kagome spoke as she continued to heal the little girl. I walked up to him and smiled.

"May I take a look at your halberd?" I asked him. He nodded and I saw some shikon shards that were glowing a I put my hand on it and closed my eyes. I moved my hand and the shard glowed pink once more before I plucked them right out of the halberd.

"What are you doing girl?" He asked me.

"Your hurting her." I spoke. I know I sounded weird but hey I'm a weird girl.

"Banryu its ok you can come out now." I spoke softly. A young girl slid out the sword holding her neck.

"I give you my thanks; those shikon shards were suffocating me." She spoke. She seemed almost ghostly; she was pale dressed in all white.

"No problem but return to your home inside the sword." I told and she did just that. The sword glowed white before receding. I looked at kagome and I smiled.

"May I ask your name sorceress?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Ahiru and I am by no means a magic user." I spoke in a kind whisper. He looked at me with smiling eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. He was cute but I liked someone else. That certain someone was coming through the trees now.

"Rin!" He called out. He was a beautiful creature indeed. So graceful, and he cared enough to save a human girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She whispered her eyes sliding open as Kagome moved her hands from atop of her.

"Rin." he spoke his eyes flickering to all three of us. His gaze landed on Bankotsu and he started to growl.

"You smell of Naraku." he spoke in a harsh tone. I looked to him with astonishment; he was so kind and laid back how he could work for Naraku.

"So." Bankotsu spoke with a silly smile. I looked at him with amazement; Kagome stood up and walked up to me.

"Are you one of his incarnations?" he growled out.

"He is of the Band of seven." Kagome started.

"They are seven mercenaries that were hunted down and beheaded." Kagome explained to me. I looked at her like she was insane. Beheaded but I had heard they were saved by a neko-demon. I looked at him and then Sesshomaru before I smiled at Rin.

"Rin I need you to do something for me." Kagome spoke.

"What is it kagome?" she asked my sister. Kagome took a piece of Rin's hair like a strand and it shimmered before turning into a flute. Kagome took a strand of her hair and prayed on it before wrapping it around the flute.

"When you are in danger this flute will heed your call as long as you play it, It will rescue you." Kagome told her with a smile.

"Ahiru." Bankotsu called to me. I looked at him and smiled s smirk was gracing his features.

"We will meet again I am extremely intrigued by your power and I want to know more, until then my dear." He smirked before grabbing my delicate hand in his rough one. He placed his lips on it and kissed it gently. He lifted his lips and smirked at me once more.

"Bankotsu." I whispered. He stood up and gave me a mock salute before leaping off into the trees.

He gave me chills that it was thrilling.

I wanted him bad except I liked Sesshomaru a lot he was kind to me sometimes, but how I wanted Bankotsu between my legs making me cry out over and over again. Oh my god I'm turning into a pervert NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO its all that damn Miroku's fault.

"Kagome you have my thanks for saving Rin." Sesshomaru spoke with a very tiny smile. It made my heart burn with jealousy, and I turned away leaping to a branch observing what would happen next. I sat on the branch with my tail across my lap and I stroked it softly. How dare he not acknowledge me for saving Rin. A tear slipped down my face very slowly before the wind kissed my cheek blowing it away.

"Now come Rin." He spoke turning around and smirking at Rin.

I looked away and sighed I knew I was right.

He loved Rin.

*End chapter 1*

This story has a plot it is the revised version of kagome is a hanyou, but instead of a hanyou she's a full fledge demon. Kikyo causes problems and the band of seven is involved heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Keys

Author: Mistress Ahiru a.k.a Princess Fluffy

Summary: Ahiru is a cat demon that travels with kagome and she is the mistress with the keyblade as well as kagome. Ahiru meets Bankotsu and sparks fly and what's up with her little outfit?

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Rin

Inuyasha/kagome

Sango/Miroku

Ahiru/Bankotsu

Note:

Ahiru is kagome's sister and kagome's mom will be named Rue. Kagome will be a full cat demon unlike her sister.

That is all.

Story Start:

"Jeez Jakotsu you could have atleast left some women alive to pour our drinks." Bankotsu whined. I heard them but I knew who it was already and I didn't care. I slipped into my fighting clothes and materialized my sword before sheathing it at my side. I stepped out of the house that the band of seven were drinking at.

"I see you have made yourself at home." I smiled giggling slightly. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail sensually.

"Ah Ahiru I didn't know you lived here." Bankotsu smiled.

"Yes this is my village." I smirked. I knew I should have felt bad because they slaughtered my village but it was filled with thieves and rapists so I didn't care.

"Please make yourself comfortable and please enjoy your drinks." I walked away my fluffy hair swaying softly. I walked inside the house and put some stew on my makeshift stove.

"Now that's a woman, big brother." Jakotsu spoke. Bankotsu just nodded staring at my backside. I felt his gaze but I just let it wander.

"Now Renkotsu." Bankotsu started.

"Be a sweetheart and help me bring out lunch." I finished for him. I disappeared with Renkotsu following me like a puppy. When we stepped inside I smiled at him and handed him a bowl with rice in it. And a tray, he placed the 4 bowls on them.

"Renkotsu I feel that you are unhappy, why is that." I asked him. He seemed to jump and then calm down but there was a slight blush on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You do not have to tell me if you are uncomfortable with it." he nodded before walking out of the house with the tray of rice. I followed him and smiled with the soup on my tray. I placed the food in front of them and smiled. I stood up and turned away my hair blowing in the wind.

"Ahiru your not gonna eat with us?" Bankotsu asked me with a piece of fish sticking out of his mouth. It was to cute I could almost giggle.

"Nope I have to go train."

"Can we come?" Jakotsu asked. Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I don't see why not I would be happy if you did." I told them turning around and walking to the back of my house where there was training equipment and stuff.

I took out my blade and smirked.

"Dance, Silver blades of the wind." I spoke my hair blowing in the wind. My sword glowed a light purple before It grew larger and turned into a regular katana whose blade was black. The hilt was purple and blazed with power.

"Whoa." Jakotsu spoke. My sword floated as I stood on Pointe waving my arms in the air. The necklace I wore glowed before popping out my real self my true self. I wore a red halter top that was midriff and red booty shorts. I had legging that covered my legs and created Pointe shoes that were red with black ribbons .I had black sleeves and my necklace turned into a choker. My hair pulled it self into a ponytail and my tail and ears pointed out.

"Atashi wa Princess Altaria Bankotsu-Sama no Primma Donna." I whispered along the wind. I looked up and saw lust in Bankotsu eyes. I smirked and turned away from him.

"Now that is the release form of my sword." I smiled before attacking the dummies that were moving target. I leapt in the air as a dummy threw itself at me. I brought my legs to my knees and slashed it down the middle. I had barely enough time to dodge the next one that through itself at me. I was flying backwards about to hit Bankotsu before I acted quickly and leapt over him. I shot forward destroying the dummy on contact. But then the big one came out. His name was Youkai. He wasn't that big before so he must have a power enhancer or a sacred jewel shard.

"Dance Princess Turae." I smirked. My sword encased me in an egg that seemed to power me up again. As it healed me it inflicted enormous amounts of damage. I came out of the egg my body in a red leotard with a black skirt and white point shoes. I looked at the monster with a smile before asking it to dance. It looked into my eyes before its eyes were empty. It was in my trance. He shrunk and took my hands dancing with me. We finished our dance before he died in my arms. He disintegrated and turned into a sacred jewel shard. I clasped it in my hand before I prayed on it. I opened my hands and it lifted a floated before me.

"Go find Kagome and return to her. Her shards belong with her and her life lies within her heart."

It shot off into the sky and disappeared in a twinkle of light.

"That was a shikon shard right?" Bankotsu asked me. I nodded. That shard was a piece of kagome's life that had been taken from her. That shard was the shard of destruction. Though it is dangerous it is very useful.

"Well Jakotsu I would love to see your sword in action." He nodded and grinned before taking it out.

*Kagome's Group*

A shard flew threw the sky before it hit kagome's body and slipping into the jar of shards she had. She lifted the jar and prayed lightly.

"Oi Kagome we need to be getting a move on." Inuyasha called out. She looked over to him and nodded. He was right they needed to move on to the next village. She looked up at the sun setting sky and saw them. The snakes that floated in the sky beckoning Inuyasha to follow them. She looked to the ground pretending that she didn't notice them but she glanced to Inuyasha who looked at the sky nodding to them.

"Inuyasha lets make camp its getting late and I don't want to be away from the well to long in case I need to get something." He nodded as she faked a small smile. She broke into a walk to find Sango and go rest in the hot spring. More like that's what she told Inuyasha she actually went to find her sister. Night fell and the stars twinkled along the sky granting wishes everywhere. She stepped into the forest and broke into a swift run before she caught the rustle of Inuyasha above her. He didn't notice her and she was grateful for that. He stopped before dropping to the ground.

"Inuyasha I have missed your presence." A cold voice spoke. She knew it was kikyo and as far as she knew she couldn't go past without being noticed.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome groaned she didn't want to hear this.

"Inuyasha I want to ask you something."

"What's that my love?" he spoke his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

"That girl kagome what does she mean to you?"

"She I umm." he started. Her eyes narrowed before she smiled. That was creepy.

"I feel that you cannot make up your mind. It is fine but please give this to kagome for me." she took a golden arrow out of her quiver and handed it to him. It glows with power to banish the darkness and repel evils bane.

"Kikyo I want to know something."

"What's that?"

"Why do you question so much about kagome?"

With a frown, a startled in take of breath and a smirk it all came crashing down.

***********END CHAPTER 2******************

HOPE YOU LIKE IT READ SND REVIEW


End file.
